Afraid of the Dark
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Mattie and Dillard run into each other in Downtown Disney. When the lights in The world of Disney go out secrets are revealed. Maybe not in the best way, but they are out. Can they still be friends or maybe something more? Or will they never speak again.


**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Keepers. **

You think Downtown Disney would be fun. Well, for me it isn't having no place to stay I wander around here every night. It hate the fact that it gets so crowded and I end up seeing peoples thoughts. You can't imagine how many times I have seen things that are just awful. The things people think about scare me just a little. Tonight it seems to be calm, kind of a creepy calm. My black hair blows in my face as the wind picks up. I accidentally inhale some of the black strands with red tips. Oh god, why does my hair have to try to kill me? My glove covered hand reaches up to remove it from my face. Finally being able to see and breath again I continue to walk around.

I stand by the water watching as the Rainforest Cafe goes off. The fake volcano lets out bright red and orange flames. I see this every night, yet it still intrigues me. I'm not sure why, maybe it is because so many people stop to watch that it makes me feel almost normal. Or, the fact that this is all new to me. I am used to seeing my empty and dark room back in Baltimore. I was never let outside. They told me that I was a freak and they didn't want me to hurt anyone one. They said I was dangerous. The military did tests in me, like I was some sort of animal. They told me they wanted to know how I was able to have special powers.

Breaking away from the thoughts of my past I walk towards the World of Disney. I end up bumping into someone. Not bothering to stop for them to yell at me I proceed to move forward.

"Mattie?" I hear someone ask. I know that voice, it belongs to one of my best friends. I turn to see Dillard. I guess that's who I bumped into then. We ended up becoming really good friends when the keepers needed our help with a mission. We had to spend a lot of time together, but I liked it.

"Oh, hey Dillard" I say. I walk towards him as he approaches me.

"Hi, Mattie" He says in a happy voice.

"So why are you here?" I ask trying to fill the silence.

"I don't really know. I guess I just needed to be away from home for a while" he tells me.

"Oh, okay" I reply.

"Do you maybe, want to walk around with me?" He asks. He seems really nervous.

"Sure, that sounds like fun.

"So... how about we go to the World of Disney store?" He questions.

"Okay, I was just about to go there anyway." I tell him.

We walk in a comfortable silence, as we reach the store he opens the door for me. I walk in and look at the princess dresses for little kids. I want my children to be able to appreciate fairy tales. Growing up I never got to see movies about princesses or true love. I want my future children to be able to have the childhood I never had. I look over at Dillard and can tell he is slightly uncomfortable.

"ooh your uncomfortable" I tease in a sing song voice.

"What, I am not" He says trying to keep his voice stable.

"You so are, you look mortified" I tell him in between laughs.

"Can we just stop looking at princess things, it's too pink. I swear it's blinding me." He says.

"It's not that bright" I scoff.

"yes, it is" He exclaims before walking away. I soon follow.

"Can I look at the earrings, please" I beg. He gives me a strange look.

"Fine, just don't take forever please." He tells me.

As I look at the different earrings, as Dillard waits impatiently. As I pick up a pair I like the lights go out. I let out a tiny scream.

"Mattie are you okay?" Dillard asks in a sympathetic tone.

"What, uh yeah, i'm fine" I mumble.

"Your scared aren't you?" He questions. He doesn't sound rude though, he actually sounds caring.

"Yeah, maybe a little" I say in a shy voice.

He comes up to me and puts his arms around me. I lay my head against his chest. He tries to comfort me but it doesn't help. It almost seems to make it worse.

"Dillard, your not helping" I whisper in his ear. As I pull away my lips accidentally brush against his ear.

His thoughts fill my mind. Most of them are about me. They are about his feelings for me. He is in love with me. I wasn't supposed to find out like this. I slowly pull away. The lights flicker back on and he sees my face. I blush a deep pink color. The look on his face tell me he knows I saw his thoughts. He then begins to walk away. He turns around before walking out the door.

"Mattie, I didn't want you to know. I know that you don't feel the same, I don't want your pity. I am just going to leave it will be easier for the both of us." He tells me before walking out of the store.

**Okay, well there will be a second chapter. This one was kinda really bad, I wasn't quite sure how to say what I wanted. Any way maybe you liked it maybe you didn't. Please review, I wanna know what you thought. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Cali and Vega**


End file.
